Fanner
The Fanner is a mythic brawler who helds a hand fan like how tara helds her tarrot cards. He/she is a both melee and ranged ranged brawler (at the same time actually its ranged i guess) whose main attack is to blow opponents away with the air made by the fan or by the fan itself, and also using the fan to strike opponents in close combat that deals more damage and knockbacks. He/she is a medium health brawler and is good in all gamemodes except showdown. Attack1: Power fanning The fanner swings his/her fan sideways that creates a strong wind that blows enemies away, either the fan itself or the air generated will blows them away. The attack travels in a cone due to the fact that he/she swings the fan form left to fight (right handed), and can hits any amount of enemies in the attack area (poco). The fan itself is a short ranged melee attack but it functions exactly like its generated air which is a mid ranged attack, except that it does more damage than the air travelling and this is because that the fan itself that hits does more damage than the air that travels, because fan is solid which can does impact damage and air is gas does not. The fan is a melee attack which instantly damages and blows them away and the air made from the fan is a ranged attack so it has a travel time which mean that its not instantaneous attack when used in ranged. The blow power by the fan is quite powerful which can blows opponents brawlers few tiles away and causes their asses to land on the floor thus then causes them having to stand back up on the floor for 0.4 seconds. When the blown opponents hits the walls while flying away, he/she will hit the wall and falls down (the brawler fly duration stopped and is lower than the full fly duration and this is because that the fly distance is halted) and resumes the process which is the tremble phase. But beware, heavy brawlers hard hard hard counters the fanner because they arent going to be blown away due to their weight, they still takes damage from the attacks. The attack can be used to blows opponents away from getting a crystal or the ball and can also protects your teammates from a pursuing enemy brawler(s). Sidenotes: This attack involves the blow and tremble status, the blow status meaning that they will travel few tiles away from the opposite direction of the attack flow, the tremble status causes them to fall onto the floor and takes some times to stand back up, it would be a little weird to see a brawler that is immume to tremble and not immume to the blow status. Another sidenotes: The reason i give him both melee and ranged aspect (the fan hits and the air hits)(and the brawler fly effect is same when hit by fan or its air) rather than only ranged aspect is because he/she really needs a damage source and the fan is a good example to give a damage "boost" source for this brawler otherwise this brawler does almost literally no damage. I am not sure if 60 damage is enough so we have to see. But this shit is not enough to make him/her good in other modes like shitdown. Tap/drag to further than 2.25 tiles from him/her to use this attack. *Base damage: 20 (air; far), 60 (fan; near) *Range: 2 (fan), 7 (air) tiles *Reload time: 1.5 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Attack2: Fan thrust This is the fanner's melee attack because the fanner also needs an actual damaging attack to make the fanner usable in other gamemodes. The fanner grips the fan and thrust it forward and deals more damage than the fan blow attack since this is the actual melee attack and it also knocks opponent brawlers away in the similar manner to bo's mine due to the way the fanner attacks in the attack area. The fan is not like a regular handfan its actually stronger one and its alot sturdier and this explains why it could create powerful winds, the melee attack knockback functions similarly to bo's mine (might change) instead of the attack 1 because it makes sense. This attack is a fan thrust because we need an animation for his/her melee attack if you think that this melee attack animation sucks so i am not sure if the melee attack animation should be other melee fan attack animations but we will see! Tap/drag to 2.25 or less tiles from him/her to use this attack. May be also hard to pull off but not so like the Barbarian King due to the shortness of the shorter range attack. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 2.25 tiles *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 800 Super: AAAAAAAA Skins Description about the modern fan: that skin makes the fanner "become" a 21th century person (not sure what clothes he/she would wear and actually he wears those) who has an electric fan which spins its blades to blow opponents away, major aesthetics but seriously no affect in gameplays. Upgrades *Stronger swings (attack): The blow power of the attack increases, blowing opponents further away, and also slightly increases the tremble duration. This costs 1 Golden Elixir. Trivia *This brawler along with the Photographer is one of the seriously worst brawler to use in showdown due to the insanely low damage and they are outstanding team brawlers (especially smash grab and brawl ball). **The fanner and the photographer is quite similar in terms of the attack range and the cone attacks, and they disrupts opponent team players in a different way with his/her regular attack, their main attacks provides insanely good utility to the friendly team players. **But with the added attack that can deals more damage makes this kind of brawler way more viable. *The gender/sex of this brawler haven't been decided! Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:New Mythic Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:Brawler with unique skin properties Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E